Latches are useful for temporarily closing doors, moveable walls and space dividers. Horse trailers include one or more hinged dividers for use in creating temporary compartments in the horse trailers for the horse or horses in each trailer and for equipment. The divider keeps the horse contained in a defined compartment within the trailer. Slam latches are known for use in latching the dividers in the closed position in the horse trailer.
Various concerns arise in the case of automatic latches, particularly in the case of slam latches used for dividers in horse trailers. It is desirable that the latches be easy and cost effective to manufacture and easy to use. Also, it is desirable that the latches be reliable, durable and not require excessive maintenance. In the particular case of the slam latches for horse trailers, trailer owners and horse attendants are concerned that the latches not come loose from vibrations or bumps during travel, or if the horse bumps into the divider or the latch. If the divider unintentionally moves, the horse may be unsafely contained in the trailer. There is also a concern that the slam latches not harm or catch on the horses that happen to contact the latches. Also, it is a concern that the slam latches not catch on a person in the trailer walking by the latches. There is a need in the art for slam latches that address the above concerns and other concerns.